


Little Brat

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, humor gagal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, karyawan teladan tahun ini yang mengumpulkan satu juta tabung jeritan anak-anak hanya dalam waktu seratus hari, terpatahkan karier cemerlangnya karena seorang anak bernama Eren Jaeger. —Riren fanfiction for Levi Movie Fest 2015. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brat

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**for Levi Movie Fest 2015 – Day Five**

**Little Brat © KurosawaReika**

**Prompt :** a film titled _Monster Inc._ , which is directed by Pete Docter, produced by Pixar, and released by Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Tema :** Humor gagal, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. _Monster Inc._ belongs to Walt Disney Pictures. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Alternate Universe, Chibi!Eren, Om!Levi.

*          *          *

Seorang pria berperawakan model namun tinggi badan kurang memenuhi standar berjalan melewati deretan pintu-pintu beragam warna dan pola yang berotasi secara konstan, sembari menghabiskan sekaleng kopi hitam yang dibelinya di mesin penjual otomatis depan stasiun. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke celana kain hitam yang mengkilat bukan main—bukti nyata hasil kerja tangan-tangan yang berbakat dalam urusan rumah tangga, terutama bersih-bersih. Melewati sebuah tempat sampah hijau di dekat meja resepsionis, dilemparnya kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong itu dengan akurat. Kesukaan adiknya, Isabel Magnolia, menonton _anime_ olahraga basket yang digadang-gadang mengandung unsur _harem_ oleh para fans wanitanya ternyata berpengaruh juga kepadanya.

            “Selamat pagi, Levi- _san_ ,” sapa wanita berambut pendek sebahu berwajah manis bernama Petra Ral yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis.

            “Pagi.” Pria itu, Levi Ackerman, menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas seperti biasa.

            Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya yang juga seperti biasa, tangan kanannya bergerak lincah dan cepat membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas sebuah _tab_ berukuran 14 inch yang ada di atas meja resepsionis. Matanya dengan jeli menelusuri deretan nama-nama yang tercantum dalam daftar hadir pekerja. Namanya ada di sana, di urutan ke-104 dengan _font_ warna _gold_ yang sangat berlebihan. Jelas ini ulah bosnya, Hanji Zoe, yang terkenal nyentrik dan fanatik.

            “Selamat untuk penghargaannya,” ujar Petra sambil tersenyum manis, level _moe_ maksimal.

            “Ya.” Levi menjawab datar saja setelah melirik sekilas ke arah Petra.

            “Yo, pekerja terbaik tahun ini yang mengumpulkan satu juta tabung jeritan anak-anak hanya dalam waktu seratus hari.” Seorang pria bertubuh lebih tinggi muncul sambil langsung merangkul akrab Levi.

            Levi mengendikkan bahu. “Tidak usah mengejekku, Farlan,” katanya sembari berjalan meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

            “Aku tidak mengejekkmu, _Man_ ,” sahutnya setengah berteriak, dengan cepat menandatangani daftar hadir lalu berlari kecil menyusul Levi. “Itu prestasi luar biasa, kau tahu? Berapa bonus yang bos Erwin berikan padamu? Satu juta dollar? Satu milyar dollar? Ayolah, _Man_ , kau harus mentraktirku makan malam selama sebulan,” celotehnya tanpa terganggu decihan tak suka Levi.

            “Berisik.”

            Farlan Church tertawa nyaring. Tangannya kembali merangkul pundak Levi lalu didekatkannya bibir pada telinga kanan Levi. Dengan nada berbisik Farlan bertanya lagi, “Apa rahasiamu hingga membuat anak-anak itu menjerit? Ayolah, Levi, berbagilah sedikit tips pada sahabatmu ini.”

            Levi mendorong kepala Farlan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. “Jangan bicara sedekat itu. Aku tidak tuli.”

            Farlan meringis kecewa. Dan sebelum pria itu sempat meluncurkan protes, suara derap langkah kaki bersepatu sol tebal yang mendekat dari kejauhan dan suara nyaring yang memanggil-manggil nama Levi membuat fokus dua pria dewasa itu buyar.

            “Levi! Levi! Levi!” Seorang wanita, rambut diikat kuncir kuda, kacamata persegi tebal yang melorot hingga ke ujung hidung, berlari dengan berisiknya sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang satunya memegang sebuah kantong plastik besar yang bunyi berisiknya memancing perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

            Tanpa menoleh pun, Levi tahu itu Hanji Zoe.

            “Levi! Levi!”

            Levi cuek dan terus saja melanjutkan langkah kakinya hingga sampai di portal kerjanya. Sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dengan guratan serat-serat kayu asli sudah menunggu di depannya.

            “Hoo, pagi-pagi kau sudah didatangi _Miss_ Hanji,” kata Farlan, kali ini benar-benar dengan nada ejekan. Levi tidak menanggapi dan memilih sibuk melipat mantel yang baru saja dilepasnya.

            “Levi! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi!” Hanji Zoe berhenti semeter dari Levi dan bicara dengan napas terengah-engah.

            Dengan tatapan bosan, Levi melihat Hanji yang membungkuk sibuk mengatur napas. “Apa?”

            Kepala Hanji seketika terangkat dengan senyum misterius bak Joker. Farlan merinding melihatnya. Petra Ral yang ada di balik meja resepsionis saja bisa ikut merasakan aura hitam tak enak yang menguar dari tubuh Hanji Zoe. Levi menebak, bosnya ini pasti datang dengan ide gila.

            “Apa?” tanya Levi lagi sembari menggulung lengan kemeja hingga siku.

            Hanji masih memasang senyum Joker. “Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.” Lalu sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

            “Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!”

            Sebuah kain; lebih tepatnya sebuah kostum, dipamerkan ke hadapan Levi dan Farlan. Farlan tertawa.

            “Kostum manusia telanjang?! Kau memang yang terbaik, _Miss_ Hanji!” Lalu Farlan tertawa hingga berguling-guling di lantai, geli membayangkan sahabatnya Levi mengenakan kostum itu.

            Hanji bersungut kesal melihat reaksi Farlan, “Ini bukan kostum manusia telanjang! Ini kostum Titan! Titan! Masa kalian tidak tahu!”

            Dahi Levi berkerut, “Kostum bodoh macam apa itu? Aku tidak mau memakainya.”

            “Ini kostum monster terbaru keluaranku, Levi, dan kau mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi model pertama yang memakainya. Berbahagialah.”

            Tawa Farlan makin keras.

            “Bahagia gundulmu. Kau suruh aku telanjang secara tersirat di depan anak-anak. Mereka bisa mati kena serangan jantung sebelum sempat berteriak.”

            Farlan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit dan melambai-lambaikan tangan, meracau di sela tawanya dan bilang kalau sudah tidak kuat lagi.

            “Ini Titan, Levi. Masa kau tidak tahu?! _Anime_ ini sedang hits sekali!”

            Levi lalu ingat Isabel pernah membawa pulang manekin anatomi tubuh manusia yang dipenuhi otot-otot warna merah di sekujur badannya setinggi 2 meter, dan memajangnya di sudut kamar. Levi bilang otak Isabel tidak sanggup jika perempuan itu ingin kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, tapi Isabel malah mengoceh tentang monster raksasa, tembok, dan pasangan homo harapan terakhir umat manusia-prajurit terkuat umat manusia.

            Pelipis Levi berdenyut melihat Hanji yang memandangnya dengan semangat menggebu. Uap terlihat keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya yang kembang kempis.

            “Aku tidak akan memakainya.” Levi _keukeuh_ menolak, enggan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum.

            “Ayolah, Levi. Sekali saja deh, _please_.” Lalu mata di balik kacamata itu memasang tatapan anak anjing yang memelas berkaca-kaca.

            Farlan, yang sudah kehabisan napas karena terus-terusan tertawa, merangkak menjauhi Levi dan Hanji. Dia bilang bisa mati tertawa kalau sampai melihat Levi memakai kostum itu.

            Levi menghela napas. “Memangnya kostum ini menakutkan? Farlan saja hampir mati tertawa melihatnya. Mana bisa anak-anak berteriak kalau melihat ini,” katanya sembari meraba-raba kostum itu.

            “Percaya saja padaku,” Hanji menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bersemangat, “Kau tahu alat pembersih debu _Deluxe_ _Clean_ _Limited Edition_ yang hanya diproduksi 100 buah itu. Katanya dia bisa membersihkan kotoran-kotoran di tempat yang bahkan tidak terlihat oleh kuman sekalipun. Aku punya satu di rumah, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengirimnya besok malam ke rumahmu. Bagaimana?”

            Farlan, yang berpapasan dengan Levi di kamar mandi laki-laki, tertawa sampai sesak napas ketika melihat kostum itu sudah ada di tangan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Levi membuka pintu kloset pertamanya hari ini. Hari ini hari pertamanya memakai kostum konyol manusia telanjang buatan Hanji, sekaligus jadi hari terakhir. Kalau bukan karena alat pembersih debu yang sudah lama diincarnya sejak melihat iklan di televisi minggu lalu, Levi sudah pasti akan menendang bokong Hanji tidak peduli kalau wanita itu adalah atasannya.

            Kakinya melangkah masuk dengan derap langkah berat terseret karena kostum memalukan itu. Setelah pintu di belakangnya ditutup, gelap remang-remang memerangkapnya. Cahaya lampu minyak di meja kecil samping tempat tidur menjadi penerangan satu-satunya.

            Levi berjalan dengan pelan mendekati tempat tidur. Sasarannya adalah gundukan kecil di balik selimut di atas tempat tidur. Dan tepat ketika Levi hendak melancarkan aksinya, sebuah tangan kecil memegangi betis kanannya.

            Alih-alih membuat anak kecil di kamar itu berteriak, justru Levi yang hampir menjerit kaget karena ulah anak kecil itu. Untung Levi dikenal sebagai pria dengan pengendalian diri tinggi. Maka pria berambut _undercut_ itu hanya menahan napas ketika merasakan sesuatu memeluk kakinya erat.

            “Kena!” Anak itu menjerit senang. Sementara Levi menjerit frustrasi dalam hati.

            Anak berambut coklat itu melepas pelukannya pada kaki Levi dan mendongak, menatap ke sepasang bola mata kelabu milik Levi dengan sepasang zamrud hijaunya yang berbinar-binar senang.

            “Apa Paman adalah Sinterklas?” Dahi Levi berkerut. Bocah ini punya masalah penglihatan atau apa.

            “Dimana hadiahnya? Kenapa Paman tidak pakai mantel merah dengan bulu-bulu putih di leher?” Lalu bocah itu terkikik setelah memperhatikan kostum Levi dari atas sampai bawah.

            Tolong ingatkan Levi untuk melempar Hanji ke kandang singa setelah jam kerja usai nanti.

            “Kenapa Paman diam saja? Dimana hadiahku?” tanya bocah berusia kira-kira 7 tahun itu.

            “Nak, Paman bukan Sinterklas,” kata Levi setelah menghela napas panjang.

            Bocah itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung. “Lalu kenapa Paman muncul di kamarku di malam natal?”

            Alis Levi berkerut. Suara jendela yang mengetuk-ngetuk di sampingnya membuat perhatiannya teralih sekilas. Salju putih turun dari balik jendela, sambil membawa angin dingin yang tenggelam di balik kehangatan natal yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar anak itu.

            “Apa Paman seorang badut?”

            Harga diri Levi makin terluka. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menghancurkan pabrik kostum Hanji besok pagi.

            “Nak, kau seharusnya berteriak ketakutan melihatku.”

            Bocah itu malah tertawa senang. ‘Sudah kuduga, kostum ini memang tidak menyeramkan,’ batin Levi sembari matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan bocah beriris hijau itu.

            “Paman lucu, hehehe.”

            Untuk pertama kalinya di sepanjang karier kerjanya yang cemerlang, Levi yang terkenal dengan raut wajah dingin dan aura membunuh yang menyeramkan itu disebut lucu oleh seorang bocah yang bahkan belum puber. Rekor membuat anak-anak menjerit dalam waktu kurang dari satu menitnya pun patah detik itu juga dengan dramatis.

            “Nak, jangan menertawaiku. Aku sedang menakut-nakutimu, bukan melucu.”

            Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. “Tapi Paman lucu dengan kostum itu, hehehe. Mirip kartun yang ada di televisi.”

            Mungkin setelah ini Levi mengajukan surat pengunduran diri saja. Mendadak dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang karyawan teladan.

            Karena tidak mendapatkan tujuannya di kamar bocah ini, tanpa basa-basi apalagi berpamitan, Levi berjalan keluar menuju pintu kloset.

            “Hadiahku dimana Paman?” tanya bocah itu lagi saat melihat Levi berjalan meninggalkannya.

            Levi berhenti dan membalikkan badan. “Nak, sudah kubilang aku bukan Sinterklas,” jawabnya, “Selamat Natal.”

            “Tapi... kata Mama kalau aku jadi anak baik dan tidak menangis selama setahun, aku bisa dapat hadiah dari Sinterklas,” kata bocah itu lirih dan parau.

            Levi memandangi bocah itu, “Dimana mama-mu? Mintalah hadiah natal pada mama-mu, bilang padanya kalau kau sudah jadi anak yang baik.”

            Bocah itu terdiam cukup lama, namun Levi juga tidak kunjung meninggalkannya. Entah bagaimana, Levi merasa terperangkap dalam dimensi anak itu.

            “Mama... dan Papa... kata Paman Hannes... mereka sudah meninggal.”

            Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Levi merasa bodoh dan bersalah dalam berucap. Biasanya dia, yang memang terkenal suka bicara tanpa filter itu, cuek saja meski ada orang yang sakit hati karena kata-katanya. Akan tetapi kali ini berbeda. Anak itu adalah sebuah pengecualian besar.

            Levi berjalan mendekati anak itu yang tengah tertunduk sedih. Dia berjongkok hingga tingginya sejajar dengan anak itu. Telapak tangannya menepuk puncak kepala anak itu dan mengusap-usap rambut coklatnya. Anak itu mendongak dan kembali memandang Levi dengan mata hijaunya.

            “Maaf... Nak,” ujar Levi, agak tergagu. Matanya memilih memandangi butir-butir _snowflakes_ yang mengaburkan pandangan di balik jendela dibanding balas menatap mata anak itu.

            Levi baru kembali menatap anak itu setelah sekian menit berlalu. Dan dirinya terperangah ketika melihat senyum yang mengembang di wajah bocah itu. Senyum yang sendu namun terasa hangat. Hati Levi agak tergelitik ketika merasakan sedih di guratan wajah bocah itu.

            “Siapa namamu, Nak?”

            “Eren Jaeger, _Sir_!” jawabnya penuh semangat sembari memberi _salute_. Levi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

            “Nah Eren, karena ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang.” Levi berdiri dan menggandeng Eren, mengajaknya ke tempat tidur.

            Eren dengan patuh naik ke tempat tidur. Levi menyelimutinya hingga leher, lalu memberikan beberapa tepukan lembut di kepalanya. Eren tersenyum kecil, kemudian mulai memejamkan mata.

            Levi duduk di samping tempat tidur cukup lama, memperhatikan Eren dengan lekat sampai benar-benar yakin hembusan napas anak itu sudah teratur; pertanda kalau bocah itu telah lelap dalam alam mimpi.

            Levi berjalan menuju pintu kloset setelah hampir sejam berada di kamar sederhana milik Eren Jaeger. Dan sedetik sebelum Levi meninggalkan kamar itu, kepalanya menengok ke belakang sebentar saja. Melihat wajah damai anak itu yang tertidur nyenyak, lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kloset yang berderit seiring dengan ayunannya yang pelan.

.

.

.

            Levi berdiri terpaku di depan pintu itu cukup lama. Memandangi pintu itu cukup lama yang berarti membuatnya mengenakan kostum memalukan buatan Hanji lebih lama. Farlan menghampiri dari kejauhan dengan tawanya.

            “Yo, Levi. Aku tidak menyangka kau mau memakainya,” sindirnya dengan nada mengejek.

            Levi tak acuh. Matanya terpaku pada pintu kamar milik Eren yang kini terangkat naik oleh eskalator besi yang menggantung di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu, dan tergantikan dengan pintu lain yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Iris kelabunya terus mengikuti pintu itu sampai tenggelam dalam deretan pintu-pintu lain yang terus bergerak secara konstan.

            “Hei Levi, ada apa?” tanya Farlan, bingung mendapati sahabatnya yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Matanya memandang Levi heran, bersamaan dengan ekor matanya yang mendapati tabung di samping pintu kamar masih kosong.

            Levi berjalan pergi. Melepaskan kostum titan Hanji dan meninggalkannya asal-asalan di depan pintu.

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Dipersembahkan untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015.  
> Maaf telat submit. Dan maaf karena saya gagal menyelesaikan satu prompt lagi. /pundung/  
> Selalu ditunggu kritik, saran, dan komentarnya. Arigachu.


End file.
